


Я и Я

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Porn, selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспользовавшись Стражем, Спок находит себя в прошлом и помогает своей молодой версии разрешить некоторые сомнения. Своеобразный кроссовер ребутного СТ и ТАС</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я и Я

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан как бонус на командную игру "Желто-синий фест" на дайри

Время-время-время. Оно спешит, а ты догоняешь, пытаясь идти с ним вровень, но оно все равно опережает тебя. Спок бежал, не чувствуя под собой ног от усталости, но все равно понимал, что опаздывает. Этот мир, такой похожий и такой отличный от его собственного, где все, казалось, сместилось на несколько лет вперед и влево, превращал его привычное существование в бесконечную и бессмысленную погоню. Спок торопился, понимая, что безнадежно опоздал, но иррациональное чувство надежды вело его вперед.

Юный Спок, которому едва исполнилось восемнадцать, был там, в пустыне, вместо того чтобы посвящать оставшиеся до кахс-вана дни подготовке. Спок узнал об этом, как только оказался на копии своего родного Вулкана, где все было знакомо, но одновременно резало глаз своими отличиями. Здесь кахс-ван был испытанием для тех вулканцев, кто переходил из возраста безответственных детей в мир взрослых, и в пустыню отправлялись едва достигшие восемнадцати юноши, возвращаясь оттуда мужчинами. Но сейчас юная копия Спока оказалась там без подготовки, без должного терпения и твердости, которыми запасались другие, посвящая дни медитациям и воспитанию духа. Спок не мог понять, что толкнуло его на этот поступок, что заставило убежать из родного дома ночью в пустыню.

Спок бежал, бережно расходуя силы и дыхание, но никак не мог догнать самого себя. Его путь был точно отмечен широкими следами Ай-Чайи, последовавшим за хозяином: сбиться было бы невозможно, и только на сехлата возлагал Спок свои надежды. Зверь обязан был защищать хозяина от беды, но сехлат был стар, малоповоротлив, и в драке с пустынными хищниками от него было бы мало проку.

Поэтому Спок бежал.

Первым он увидел Ай-Чайю, лежавшего у невысокого валуна, и только потом за большим телом сехлата обнаружил юного Спока, зарывшегося в теплый мех на животе питомца. Юноша спал, рот его был чуть приоткрыт, а Ай-Чайя ревниво осматривал окрестности, охраняя хозяина. Он увидел Спока еще издалека, но не зарычал и не оскалился. Это вовсе не было странным – сехлат чувствовал хозяина даже в чуждом этому миру другом Споке. Зверь поднял голову, когда путник приблизился, мягко ступая по песку, опасаясь разбудить свою молодую копию. Спок погладил морду Ай-Чайи, и зверь заурчал, отвечая на ласку. Юный Спок проснулся не сразу, но урчание звучало громко в ночной тишине пустыни, живот сехлата вибрировал под его головой. Он открыл глаза, увидел незнакомца и испуганно вздрогнул, а потом протер глаза, как всегда делала мама, показывая, что не верит увиденному.  
– Не бойся, – протянул ему руку Спок. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
– Ты и не смог бы, – уверенно ответил его юный двойник. – Иначе Ай-Чайя разорвет тебя.  
– Не думаю.  
Спок потрепал сехлата по холке, а тот подвинулся, освобождая место в своих объятиях для еще одного вулканца. Юный Спок с недоумением смотрел на то, как незнакомый ему взрослый садится рядом, но не высказал недовольства. Он был напряжен, растерян, запутался в своих страхах, погнавших его одного в пустыню – неподготовленным, разбитым и не могущим сопротивляться напору чувств, которые его раса старалась прятать всегда. Спок мог понять его – он сам испытывал подобное, пока учился, пока старался стать вулканцем больше, чем его ровесники с чистой кровью. Только на Земле он понял, что зря тратил силы. Его индивидуальность и целостность была заключена именно в единении двух несхожих характеров: земного и вулканского. Он должен был помочь самому себе из этого мира, и он готов был на все, чтобы сделать это.  
– Почему ты сбежал? – мягко спросил он, положив руку на плечо юноши. – Ты сбежал сюда от себя?  
Тот кивнул, хлюпнув носом. Спок присмотрелся и не удивился, заметив влажные дорожки на щеках.  
– Тебе не стоит плакать, – сказал он, вложив в слова всю силу убеждения, которой обладал, и ласково провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щекам своей молодой копии.  
Спок всхлипнул еще раз и вдруг замер под его рукой. Он напрягся, почти задеревенел, а сам Спок уловил исходящие от него волны страха. Это не было паникой, охватившей юношу из-за темноты и холода пустыни, из-за угроз, которые она таила в себе. Он боялся чего-то внутри себя, и этот страх был настолько велик, что заглушал собой даже доводы рассудка. Спок готов был поклясться, что именно из-за него юноша и сбежал в пустыню. Не так сильны были насмешки ровесников, тихое осуждение взрослых, воспринимавших его – дитя двух миров – как нечто чуждое. Не из-за молчания отца, не из-за переживаний матери – Спок сбежал от себя.  
– Я могу помочь тебе? – спросил он, уже заранее зная ответ. Юноша снова вздрогнул, но выпрямился, заставив потревоженного Ай-Чайю недовольно загудеть.  
– Нет, – твердо ответил он, вытирая оставшиеся на щеках слезы. – Мне не нужна помощь, я справлюсь.  
С каждым словом и мгновением Спок узнавал в нем самого себя: маленького, растерянного, сидевшего на скамье рядом с отцом и утиравшего текущую из разбитой губы кровь. Он тоже был уверен, что со всем справиться сам, что ему не нужна помощь и подсказка, но жизнь доказала, что это не так. Сначала отец сделал шаг навстречу ему, затем – сам Спок, решивший пойти против заранее решенной судьбы.  
А потом на его пути появился Джим Кирк, и с этого момента Спок не мог быть уверен, что следующий поворот его жизни не приведет к обрыву. Но, нелогично и странно, именно этим Джим и покорил его.  
А сейчас Спок должен был самому себе из этого мира. Должен был многое: жизнь, спасение, помощь – все то, чего для себя добивался сам.  
– Я тоже проходил это испытание, – вдруг заговорил он, не стараясь приблизиться к Споку или дотронуться до него. Главным сейчас было убедить юношу, дать ему понять, что пришедший извне мужчина не враг, а друг. – И тоже сбежал из дома за неделю до него. Все смеялись надо мной, говорили, что ничего не выйдет, а я спорил с ними. Мальчишки дразнили и задирали меня, отец ничего не делал, даже маме запретил помогать мне…  
Спок смотрел в темноту ночи, на звезды, сверкавшие в небе над пустыней, и не видел, как загораются таким же ярким интересом глаза сидевшего рядом паренька. Он продолжал свой рассказ, с каждым словом будто делая шаг назад – к себе маленькому, дерущемуся за честь матери и свое наследие, с лихвой полученное от обоих миров. Он рассказывал о том, как те, с кем он учился, наслушавшись подначек Стонна, вынудили его начать драку, провоцируя на взрыв эмоций, таких предосудительных для вулканца. Он чувствовал, что его рассказ находит отклик в замершем рядом юноше, и тонкая нить взаимопонимания, протянувшаяся между ними, крепнет.  
– Почему они сделали это? – тихо спросил он, кладя ладонь на руку Спока. – Эти мальчишки? Почему?  
– Я был не таким, как все, – пришлось признаться ему. Спок знал, что не стоит углубляться в причины своего поведения. Спок этого мира был первым и пока единственным ребенком-метисом, как и Спок – в своем. И если Спок подаст хоть малейший намек на это, его юная копия немедленно насторожится. Они были одинаково выделяющимися из толпы в своих мирах, и их столкновение было невозможным, но оно случилось. Спок должен был использовать эту возможность. Все, что он мог признать, – это свое отличие, но даже этого хватило.  
– Я тоже, – прошептал юноша, глядя на него с невыразимым и непонятным пока чувством. – Не такой…  
Он замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове, снова зажался, зарылся поглубже в мягкую теплую шерсть довольно сопящего задремавшего Ай-Чайи. Спок подумал, что еще немного – и юноша признается, откроется навстречу, расскажет о том, что гнетет его душу. Главное – не задавить это стремление в самом начале.  
– Ты чувствуешь свое отличие, – произнес Спок, вглядываясь в его лицо, чтобы заметить неявные оттенки эмоций, еще владевших им самим в этом возрасте. – Ты знаешь, что ты другой: твой разум, твоя логика, твое тело – все другое. Ты чувствуешь не то, что должен. Ты просто чувствуешь, а остальные говорят тебе, что это неправильно. Но ты знаешь, что это неправда, ведь так? И ты смущен из-за того, что вулканцы не лгут, но твой разум подсказывает, что они неправы?  
– Да, – выдохнул Спок, с надеждой глядя на него. Стало ясно, что он доверился окончательно, понял, что его эмоции и переживания нашли отклик в этом незнакомом пока человеке, что он может быть не одинок в этом мире.  
– Тебе кажется, что из-за твоей человеческой половины?  
Юный Спок долго молчал, вглядывался в его лицо, будто ища в нем подсказку. Он не понимал, почему чувствует родство с незнакомцем, почему готов рассказать ему самое сокровенное. Спок читал это по его глазам, по легкой тени сомнения, пробежавшей по лицу. Юный Спок не понимал, почему доверяет этому мужчине, но готов был открыться.  
– Ты никогда… – осторожно начал он, готовый замолчать в любой момент, если поймет, что Спок не принимает его откровения. – Ты никогда не…  
– Я многое не пробовал и, возможно, многое упустил, – признался Спок в ответ. – Но я никогда не врал – и это главное.  
Юный Спок легко улыбнулся и кивнул, черты его лица разгладились.  
– Я никогда не говорил этого вслух, – признался он. – Но тебе я доверяю, хотя не понимаю причин этого. Только пообещай, что никому не скажешь и не будешь издеваться.  
– Обещаю, – с торжественной серьезностью произнес Спок, а его двойник, не уловив в словах насмешки, хотя и искал её, открылся перед ним в той же мере.  
– Наверное, это потому, что я урод. Правильно говорил Стонн. Это из-за того, что я не настоящий вулканец, – быстро зашептал он, и Споку пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать все. – Настоящие вулканцы не влюбляются в мужчин, ведь так? Они соединяются с женщинами, усмиряя плак-тау, они отдают им себя, чтобы родился новый настоящий вулканец. А я генетический урод, поэтому меня не тянет к женщинам? Меня выбраковал естественный отбор, чтобы никому больше не достались мои неправильные гены? Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит!

Он выпалил последние слова уже в полный голос. Вдали в ответ на его крик раздалось рычание ле-матьи. Хищник, забравшийся так далеко в пустыню в поисках воды и пищи, мог напасть на них, и даже втроем они имели мало шансов на успех.  
Но Спок понимал, что намного страшнее чудовища, живущие в душе любого живого существа. То, что угнетало юного Спока, казалось ему самому невозможным. Жизнь с людьми приучила его к мысли, что человеческая душа – материя странная, легко уязвимая. Спока следовало спасать от самого себя, от того хаоса, что внесла в его существование нелогичная половина, доставшаяся от матери. Но пока он молчал, не зная, что ответить. Его самого никогда не преследовали такие мысли. Детство Спока в его мире было омрачено стычками с ровесниками, но, как оказалось, из-за сущей ерунды. И никогда Спок не думал о себе как о выбраковке в ходе естественного отбора.  
– Это не так, – осторожно начал он, не зная, как подвести юного Спока к верному ответу, который он должен был найти сам. – Ты – личность, со своими желаниями и эмоциями. Ты не должен закрываться от них. И думать о себе плохо, принимая часть своей сути, ты тоже не должен.  
– Но вы не понимаете! – юноша схватил его за руку, весьма эмоционально пытаясь доказать что-то, объяснить свои мысли словами, раз не получалось иначе. – Они ведь смеются надо мной. Все думают, что я неправильный!  
– Ты тоже так думаешь?  
– Нет, но… – он задумался. – Мне страшно, но я не… Я не думаю, что я неправильный.  
– Это хорошо, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему Спок. – Твои желания – только отражения твоей личности. От матери тебе досталась возможность чувствовать, и ты в полной мере должен уметь это. Так же, как и владеть логикой. Не стоит отрицать часть себя в угоду кому-то.  
Этот разговор, тяжелый и сложный, должен был вести со Споком его отец, но никак не посторонний, которым для этого Спока являлся он сам из другого мира. Но иного выхода не было. Здесь и сейчас именно он должен был помочь самому себе.  
– Какие желания тебя мучают?  
– Странные, – признался Спок. – Их не должно быть, ведь они неправильны. Мужчину не может тянуть к мужчине, разве не так?  
– Не так, – улыбнулся Спок, понимая, о чем он говорит. Он сам переживал такое, но будучи старше, уже пожив среди людей, приняв их обычаи и привычки, в которых немалое место занимали сексуальные удовольствия. На многое люди смотрели иначе, чем вулканцы, ко многому были более привычны и снисходительны. И гомосексуальность, и ксенофилия, как и многие другие предпочтения, принимались ими. – Желать мужчину – не страшно, не грешно, и не неправильно. Я сам…  
Он запнулся, увидев, с каким странным чувством смотрит теперь на него юный Спок. Там было и восхищение, и неверие, и желание принять чужую правду, чтобы самому освободиться от терзающих душу демонов.  
– В этом нет ничего плохого, – повторил Спок, накрывая руки юноши своими и прижимая их к груди. – Стоит тебе понять это, как все вокруг изменится. Если ты примешь эти качества в себе – ты освободишься, понимаешь?  
Юный Спок кивнул и потянулся к нему, и это оказалось неожиданностью. Спок коснулся собственных губ, прижавшихся к его губам. Язык неловко, но уверенно рвался в его рот, и он разомкнул губы, принимая его и позволяя понять, насколько это желание может быть правильным и приятным. Он разрешил своей копии целовать себя, хотя тот и не умел этого делать. Но он дышал все чаще, цеплялся за плечи Спока крепче и требовал всем телом, чтобы ему ответили. Не отворачиваясь, Спок подвинулся, удерживая юношу в объятиях, устроился удобнее на животе смирно лежащего Ай-Чайи, и позволил юному Споку оседлать свои бедра.  
– В твоих желаниях нет ничего дурного, – со всем возможным убеждением сказал он, глядя в испуганные глаза, когда Спок оказался на нем. – Ты можешь позволить себе это. Прими себя – я помогу тебе, чем смогу.  
Теперь он первым поцеловал юношу, привычно склоняя голову, чтобы было удобнее двигаться, положил ладонь на затылок Спока, удерживая его и одновременно управляя. Поцелуй становился все жестче и яростнее, Спок не сдерживался, сразу же погружая себя из реальности в жаркий вихрь. Толк в поцелуях он знал, хотя поначалу не понимал, почему людям так важен этот тип контакта. Но после встречи с Джимом любой вид взаимодействия стал приятен и ценен, и Спок был уверен – его юная копия, встретив подходящее именно ему существо, так же будет ценить поцелуи.

Спок прижимал его ближе к себе, юноша почти лежал на его груди, а руки его скользили по мягкой шерсти сехлата, недовольно фыркающего, но продолжающего охранять хозяев. Они оба почти сползли на землю, волосы на затылке Спока взъерошились, а оседлавший его парень усугублял беспорядок, пропуская короткие гладкие пряди через пальцы. Совсем не много времени прошло, а они оба уже были возбуждены, и это пугало Спока. Он понимал, что вся ситуация неправильна, что он поступает по отношению к себе… на этом моменте его мысли путались, потому что он не мог подобрать аргументов к тому, что поступает неверно. Наоборот, казалось, что именно так и нужно. Кто-то должен был дать почувствовать Споку этого мира, что он нормален, что он имеет право на любые чувства, и в них не должно быть ничего запретного. Спок знал, что этим вовсе не разрушает его судьбу, наоборот, дает ему возможность найти себя и свое место в этой реальности.

Осознав это, Спок осмелел. Он провел рукой по плечу своего двойника, погладил его по спине и задержался на правой ягодице, скрытой полами одежды. Юный Спок вздрогнул, почувствовав это, но целоваться продолжил с непреодолимой жадностью: он кусал губы Спока, терся об него, давая полный выход своим желаниям. Спок раздвинул ноги, укладывая его на себя уже не так плотно, скользнул рукой между ними и задрал одежду юноши, чтобы дотянуться до вставшего члена. Гладить его через ткань было сродни пытке – ему самому хотелось почувствовать тяжесть и плотность возбужденного тела, показать, что ему – им обоим – нравится, и как это должно быть. Он нетерпеливо и неаккуратно развязал тесемки, удерживающие штаны двойника, расстегнул ширинку на своих брюках, и мальчишка, которому дали негласное разрешение, сам потянулся туда. Это было странно: их руки, такие похожие, но разные, двигались с одинаковой жадностью, дрожали в такт, и прикосновение голой кожи к открывшейся плоти было нестерпимо горячим.

– Подожди, – попросил Спок, но не послушал сам себя, потому что время, такое долгое в начале этой ночи, вдруг стало сжиматься, словно ему самому было невтерпеж. Спок, призвав на помощь выдержку и волю, заставил себя оторваться от мокрых припухших губ, перевернулся, укладывая своего двойника на землю, головой на живот сехлата, а сам расположился сверху. Юный Спок сам раздвинул ноги, не рискуя, впрочем, раздеваться совсем – ночи в пустыне были холодными и ветреными. Спок лег сбоку от него, чтобы одинаково удобно продолжать гладить его и целовать, лаская губами нежную кожу щек и шеи. Он чувствовал такое же нетерпение, ему самому хотелось выплеснуть одолевшее его желание, и мысль, что этим он помогал самому себе, помогла отбросить глупые предрассудки. И не только их.  
Мысли о Джиме, ждущем его возле Часового вечности, были отброшены следом за форменной курткой. Самому Споку не было сейчас холодно, он горел, как во время плак-тау. Он двигался по распростершемуся под ним телу, касался членом обнаженного живота молодого Спока, а тот слепо водил руками по его груди, ощупывая твёрдые мышцы, напрягавшиеся с каждым движением.

Именно это и было ему нужно. Проведя юность в бессмысленных размышлениях и осуждении самого себя, сейчас этот Спок давал себе волю, утолял сенсорный голод, передававшийся его старшему двойнику с каждым прикосновением пальцев к чувствительной коже. Спок сжал кулак вокруг его члена туго и плотно, под его пальцами сдвигалась крайняя плоть, обнажая крупную головку, а мальчишка толкался в его руку, хватал за плечи и жмурился, отдаваясь удовольствию. Его бедра дрожали при каждом толчке вверх, пальцы до боли щипали кожу на плечах Спока, а сам он стонал протяжно и тихо. Ай-Чайя, услышав это, встрепенулся, но Спок заставил его замереть снова и лечь, убеждая старого любимца в том, что не делает сам себе плохо. Сехлат признал в нем хозяина, подчинился беспрекословно, и дальше уже не мешал двигавшимся у его теплого бока телам.

Спок опустился ниже, услышал недовольный стон, когда контакт прекратился, но следом прозвучал отклик удовольствия, когда он неглубоко пустил член в рот. Такой близости здешний Спок никогда не испытывал, ему даже самоудовлетворение было незнакомо, в силу собственных убеждений. Спок и сам был таким, пока не попробовал всего, что ему дарило преимущество принадлежности двум мирам. Только на Земле, заведя свои первые отношения, он отдался своим желаниям полностью. А с Джимом эти ощущения достигли пика, и теперь Спок делился ими с самим собой.  
Он сосал так, будто поклонялся собственному члену, обнимал твердый ствол тесно сжатыми губами и щеками, пускал в горло, пользуясь тем, что его природа не подразумевала рвотного рефлекса. Молодое тело под ним было неожиданно горячим, отзывчивым, юный Спок откликался на каждый поворот головы или касание языка. Его выдержка при отсутствии опыта давала сбой. Он то начинал быстро толкаться Споку в рот, то замирал, и только бедра его дрожали. Он или громко стонал, или замолкал и дышал часто и хрипло. Спок опустил руку вниз, чтобы унять собственное возбуждение, когда услышал тихую просьбу:  
– Нет, пожалуйста, не нужно, я сам…

Спок не смог отказать самому себе. Он, превозмогая нестерпимое возбуждение, оперся на обе руки, удерживая себя над бедрами двойника, и усилил нажим языка и губ. Тихий всхлип и выгнувшееся тело стали первым сигналом оргазма юноши, а потом Спок, не выпуская его член изо рта, почувствовал первые капли семени на языке. Это было верхом странности всей ночи – чувствовать во рту вкус собственной спермы, но Спока уже ничего не удивляло и тем более не отвращало. Он, чувствуя усталость, лег на спину, позволяя юноше самому справиться с его возбуждением, как тот бы захотел.  
Молодой Спок, словно набравшийся сил после оргазма, сел между его ног, с благоговением и восхищением глядя на твердый член, ровно легший Споку на живот.  
– Я могу?..  
– Что захочешь, – без раздумий позволил тот, и юноша, неверяще улыбнувшись, кивнул, принимая разрешение.  
Он трогал член Спока кончиками пальцев, упиваясь идущим от его тела и разума наслаждением. Он касался губами головки, сложенными в кольцо пальцами ласкал напряженный ствол, облизывал его, впервые чувствуя вкус плоти. Спок закрыл глаза и мысленно молил Сурака дать ему чуть больше выдержки, чем было отмерено. Он хотел полностью отдаться сегодня сам себе, чтобы дать себе понять, как можно жить, беря от жизни желаемое и не оглядываясь на мнение других или установленные правила. Спок голосом и телом давал понять, что ему нравится происходящее; он наслаждался растущей уверенностью своего двойника, и вдвойне – его раскрепощенностью, от которой и ему самому становилось нестерпимо хорошо. Плотно сложенные пальцы двигались по члену вверх и вниз, юркий язык и губы ласкали головку, проходясь по венчику и задевая щелку, а Спок, подняв руки и крепко вцепившись в шерсть Ай-Чайи, позволил себе стонать в голос и уже не сдерживаться. Ему было хорошо, настолько, как может быть только с самим собой, и эта несбыточная фантазия многих и многих существ сейчас воплотилась только для него. Два Спока: взрослый, лишь недавно нашедший свой путь и теперь крепко стоящий на ногах, и юный, едва только набредший на свою тропу, ищущий и восторженный, – оба двигались в такт друг другу и навстречу, позволяя телам и разумам сливаться в одно целое.

Спок обхватил кулак юноши, заставляя его замереть и увидеть, какое наслаждение можно получить, отдавшись желаниям. Оргазм был мощным и ярким, капли спермы оказались на пальцах юного Спока, на животе Спока, а он, закусив губу и до боли выгнув шею, растягивал каждую секунду экстаза, чувствуя, как его наслаждение удваивается, растет и множится, затапливая их обоих.  
– Спок, – прошептал юноша, глядя на него с недоверием. – Ты Спок?  
Не нужно было объяснять, что это значит. Открывшись, Спок позволил двойнику проникнуть в собственный разум, увидеть там картины будущего, которое для него было прошлым. Спок позволил самому себе узнать все, отчаянно надеясь, что в этом мире молодой Спок не потеряет мать и Вулкан. Возможно, здесь он встретит Джима позже, может быть, не при таких обстоятельствах, но Спок транслировал своему двойнику мысль, что это обязательно случится.  
– Ты будешь счастлив, – уверенно пообещал он, зная, что в этом себя не обманет.  
Юный Спок смотрел на него с надеждой и верой, с небывалым восхищением: такого взгляда Спок не ловил на себе никогда, пока не встретил Джима. Даже когда в его мире появился двойник из будущего, сам Спок воспринял это спокойно и сдержанно, считая, что восхищаться самим собой недостойно. Их жизни шли по-разному, на пути того Спока были другие препятствия, другие события, хоть и схожие в чем-то с его собственными. Спок ценил то, каким стал его двойник, пройдя свой путь испытаний, пережив потерю собственного Джима, но между ними установилось лишь взаимное уважение.  
Этот же Спок восхищался им, его смелостью, пока не свойственной ему самому. Только лишь пока – Спок был уверен в этом. Он дал ему почувствовать свою веру и искреннее желание обрести самого себя и стать тем, кем он захочет.  
– Я обещаю, – откликнулся на его мысли юноша, и Спок этим вполне удовлетворился.

Путь по пустыне ночью был долгим и холодным, но только не для них. Сейчас они чувствовали тепло друг друга, а время за разговором двигалось быстро. Ай-Чайя шел рядом со Споком-пришельцем, ласкался, тычась носом в его руку и млея от того, как повзрослевший хозяин гладит короткую шерсть на его голове. Сам Спок, стараясь не выдать главных тайн, рассказывал о своей жизни, своей «Энтерпрайз» и своем Джиме, каждым словом давая понять спутнику, что и его ждет не менее интересная судьба. Они распрощались на окраине города, откуда Спок мог быстро добраться до дома, и оба понимали, что утекают последние мгновения их невероятной встречи.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал юный Спок, и в одном этом слове было все, что он думал и чувствовал.  
– Живи долго и процветай, – ответил ему Спок, сложив пальцы в привычном жесте. Юноша ответил тем же, а потом по-мальчишески открыл рот и замер, глядя на клубившийся за спиной Спока туман. В его серых разводах он успел различить незнакомое лицо: Джим, переживавший за жизнь Спока, фонтанировал злостью и нетерпением, крича на Стража, которому, к сожалению, было все равно. Спок, увидев, как зачарованно смотрит его двойник на бурного Кирка, улыбнулся. Он шагнул в туман, чувствуя, как смыкается за ним пелена времени, и последним, что он увидел в том мире, была улыбка юного Спока, обретшего этой ночью силу, уверенность и надежду.


End file.
